Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{10}{6t} + \dfrac{-1}{6t}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{10 - 1}{6t}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{9}{6t}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 3: $r = \dfrac{3}{2t}$